


Day 4: On a date… kinda

by metsonali



Series: 30 days with Nett [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I feel like I neglect Nett here, I'll compensate on Day 5, M/M, Roadtrip, The Puppy Pack - Freeform, i still don't know how to tag, just three gay couples being a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: "Are we almost there?""No Liam and I swear to God that if you ask one more time I'll throw you to the back seat"
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: 30 days with Nett [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024398
Kudos: 37





	Day 4: On a date… kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! yeah I definitely neglect Nett here but I make it up on "Day 5: kissing" so please wait for it. And enjoy me attempting to write crack/humor and fail on the way  
> it's fair to say that's Nolan feels more comfortable around the puppy pack in here 
> 
> Happy reading:)

"Are we almost there?"

"No Liam and I swear to God that if you ask one more time I'll throw you to the back seat" Theo said, answering the same question for the sixth time to the boy who was seating in the middle of him and Nolan

"Nope, Liam is your problem, we barely fit back here" Mason said as he settled into his seat between Corey and Brett.

"He's small I bet it would fit just fine " said Brett obviously mocking Liam

"Fuck you Talbot" an annoying Liam said back

"Shut up Brett, Mason and I barely fit in here with your six-foot ass" Corey responded trying to move a little in his seat because his leg was getting numb

"Don't blame my ass, just enjoy the view"

"Hey!" Nolan turned to see Brett who was sitting right behind him

"My bad, only Nolan can enjoy the view, I'm sorry" Brett said winking at Nolan

"That's what I thought" said a satisfied Nolan turning back on his seat

"You know Nolan, jealousy is not good" Liam chuckle

"Well, you didn't think that last week at the gas station."

"That's was different Theo was almost on top of the cashier!" it was clear that the only memory bothered Liam, Nolan and the rest only watched with amused

"You were covered in blood, someone had to distract her while you were ran to the bathroom to clean yourself up so your mom wouldn't have a cardiac arrest when you got home" Theo replied, but it was obvious that Liam's reaction was funny for him too

“You didn't have to let her touch your damn arm when she asks if you work out.”

"It was for distraction!"

"Oh, it was for distraction, you should have told me earlier, next time you should strip, you know, for distraction."

"I hate it when Mom and Dad fight" Nolan sighed, they heard a couple of laughs from the back seat and Liam also laughed a little too

"Hey, don't use my words against me" Theo said as he kept his eyes on the road and stretched out his left arm to take Liam's hand in his

The rest of the ride pass between talks about the next game of lacrosse, then Brett and Corey start fighting over snacks and Mason slightly frightened to go between them, Liam taking his role as Dad #1 intervening in the fight before Mason was accidentally killed, then Theo taking his role as Dad #2 because Liam joined the fight when he saw them fighting over the bag of Doritos he bought and finally Theo threatened them to stop the truck right there and force them to walk the rest of the way.

At some point Nolan was almost asleep while Brett stroked his hair, Liam was drooling on Theo's shoulder, Mason and Corey were huddled together in sleep. It was still early, and they barely slept for a couple of hours in Liam's living room because watching a full season of supernatural seemed like a good idea.

\----

Theo parked the truck outside Corey's family cabin and getting out of it making a very sleepy Liam fall on his face in the seat that Theo was in, earning a murderous look through the window. Corey and Mason woke up when Theo hit the back-door window on his way to get the backpacks out of the trunk, Nolan and Brett got out of the truck after Liam.

"Hi" said Nolan as he hugged Brett by the waist

"Hi" Brett replied as he hugged him by the shoulders and left a kiss on the top of his head

"Hey! Hey! you can do that later, get your stuff" Liam interrupted the moment shoving them their backpacks and helping Theo unload the truck

"Guys, it's the first time we've all go out together" Mason said excitedly as everyone helped get things into the cabin "it's a double date?"

"Triple date" replied Corey as he left some bags on the living room floor

"Triple date" Mason say with a smile

"We hang out all the time, what are you talking about?" said Brett sitting in a love seat as he pulled Nolan with him

"Spending Friday nights in my living room isn't exactly a date" Liam clarified by taking a seat in a single armchair 

"Liam, your mom just call me and yelled at me on the phone because you were supposed to call her as soon we got here" Theo walked into the cabin.

"But if we just got here!" said Liam as he rushed to get his phone out to call his mom

"I’m kidding, she said she'd keep the screams for you, she just called me to make sure we got here alive and to ask that we return the same way."

"I'll call her in a little while, maybe she'll forget to yell at me."

“Ha! Good luck with that” Mason scoff

"You," said Corey pointing to Nett and Thiam "will take the second-floor rooms, Mason and I will stay in the one here, okay? Okay. All set, see you in a couple of hours it's time to take a nap" Corey took his backpack and Mason's while Mason followed him

\----

After the rooms on the second floor were pick out, or rather say, after Liam ran upstairs and chose the room with the largest bed and threw himself at it, Nolan tried to get Brett off his back so he could go to bed and not end up taking a nap in the little love seat they were in.

"Come on Brett, we can take a nap once we're upstairs" Nolan tried to move Brett one more time, but failed miserably

"I don't want to, I want to stay here, you're comfy" Brett said, snuggling more to Nolan and hiding his face in Nolan’s neck

"You can lie on me again when we're in bed."

"Woah woah, none of that while I'm in the next room" said Theo as he passed on his way to the kitchen

"Not like that!" Nolan said quickly, but Theo was no longer in sight 

"He says that if we do something nasty, he will pay us in the same way" Brett still had his head in Nolan's neck hollow

"Did you hear that with your werewolf superpowers?" Nolan asks since he didn't hear Theo's voice

"Yes, and stop saying werewolf superpowers"

"But it's more fun that way" Nolan pout "but I will if you get up and we go to bed"

"Fine" Brett resigned as he pulled his body off Nolan and let him stand up, but as soon as he did, Brett was already carrying him over his shoulder

"I can walk on my own"

"I know, I'm just doing it so you can enjoy the view" Nolan could hear Brett's smile in his voice as he readjusted his hand over Nolan's ass "of course I get some benefit too"

Nolan wasn't sure if he was blushing or it was just the blood running to his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post day 5 as soon as i write it 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Stay safe<3
> 
> You can talk or scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sitlalan.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TRexWdimples)


End file.
